An individual engaging in various recreational and sporting activities often will find it necessary to utilize both a towel as well as a tote bag of some type in which to carry various items. For example, an individual going to the beach or pool may normally take a towel used for drying water from the user's body. A towel may also be used as a cover on sand and pool side surfaces or on a chair or chaise lounge for the protection and comfort of the user. In addition, the person may also require various other items for personal comfort and enjoyment such as lotions, food and sunglasses as well as electronic items such as radios, cell phones and devices such as iPODS®.
Accordingly, various combination blankets or towels and bags can be found used as a cover or surface on which the user may sit or recline as well as used as a bag to transport items to and from a location of use can be found in the prior art. Most of these combination beach towels or blankets and tote bags simply consist of an elongate panel having a pocket formed on the panel which can be used for the containment of items. In some cases, a closure or drawstring is provided in the pocket.
Other articles which can serve both as a towel or a tote bag may be constructed from different types of fabric materials and generally are circular or somewhat circular and have one or more circumferentially positioned drawstrings to which tension can be applied to conversion of the towel into a bag-like structure.
Notwithstanding prior art combination devices, as described above, there nevertheless exists the need for an improved personal accessory which has the overall configuration of a towel on which user can sit or recline and which also can be used as a cover in connection with a chair or chaise lounge. There further exists the need for such a device which can be easily and quickly converted to a tote bag of convenient size for reception and carrying various personal and accessory items.